Chasing Cars, Chasing Stars
by madsweep-7
Summary: Someone returns, who has connections to the Sons of Ipswich.
1. Return of The Faerie

**Chasing Cars, Chasing Stars**

**Author's Note:** My first Covenant fic, which I am determined to finish! I hope you enjoy it. It's bit short the first chapter, but I couldn't decide where to finish it, so I figured I'd stop here. You know the drill, Read and Review, Merci!

**Disclaimer:** No, don't own anything, apart from my character. I want Reid's fingerless gloves though!

* * *

Chapter 1: Return of the Faerie

She stood on the concrete steps leading up to the entrance of the mansion. In the fourteen years that he had lived here, the sight of the residence always was magnificent; four years later and nothing had changed, the view was still as breathtaking as ever. She, however, had changed a great deal._ It's good to be back, _she though as she let out a breath and started heaving her luggage up the stairs.

The doorknob twisted just as her hand reached to press the doorbell. "Mother." It was barely a whisper. She wasn't expecting this confrontation yet, as she took in her mother's appearance. She was all made up, complete with a glass of brandy, except for the silk dressing gown that had been given to her by her father on their first Valentine's Day together. _Father,_ she gasped. It hadn't actually sunk in that she was back for her father's funeral. It never occurred to her that she would never ever see him again. She hadn't seen him in four years, four long years. At that moment, guilt flowed through her bloodstream as she remembered the number of phone calls she had received from her mother over the past four years, begging her to come back to Ipswich to visit, but she had always declined making silly excuses to return. This time, the return was inevitable.

Her mother's voice brought her back to the present. "Arwen?" She laughed inside, her own mother didn't even recognise her for certain; had she really changed that much? She glanced up to meet her mother's eyes; her own orbs were starting to tear up and she knew that opening her mouth would open the floodgates, so she just smiled sadly and nodded.

SMASH! The broken glass lay on the floor, its liquid flowing out, as it shattered the silence. "My baby," she whispered and ran to embrace her daughter. "My baby," she whispered over and over again until the words became inaudible, smothered by the tears and cries from her mother, soon joined by Arwen herself.

Their reunion distracted them from hearing the sudden footsteps running down the stairs, but the booming voice caught their attention. "Mother, you alright?" The footsteps halted just behind her mother, and Arwen saw a rather good looking, tall, dark hair, brown eyed guy, who had a questioning look stuck on his face. He continued to stare between her mother and herself. Her mother was still in tears, and could not seem to answer his confused gaze. Finally after what felt like hours, she broke the silence with a simple greeting, "Hey, Caleb."

* * *

Read and Review please! 


	2. Pastimes

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews!

**Jessie101: **My first reviewee/reviewer! Thank you, I'm happy that it's caught your attention, no pressure there lol.

**sky's girl forever: **Glad you liked it too, though I'm not sure if you'll like this one because I didn't but we shall see.

**HopelessRomantic44: **Actually I haven't made my mind up **yet**. At the moment I'm juggling the romance between two Sons of Ipswich, but you'll have to wait and see..hehe!

So, anyway, I found this chapter quite hard to write. I don't know how to put it; I think it's too long winded and I'm getting scared that the storyline is moving too slow. So I didn't like this chapter at all, but I felt that it was needed because the whole family bond thing, plus Caleb has a bit of pensive thought. Ah, tell me what you think; Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything; not the powers and definitely not the guys what a shame. But I watn Reid's fingerless gloves!

* * *

Chapter 2

Laughter rang through the Danvers' mansion for the first time in many years, as the three of them sat in the kitchen. Caleb leaned back against the refrigerator, watching his mother laugh with life to another of Arwen's stories. He watched his mother's elegant appearance, and was surprised to see that for the first time in four years she was not holding a glass of some kind of alcoholic drink. He could tell that she missed Arwen a lot, mainly because he had never seen her this happy since her father was "dead" and also because she had always adored Arwen since the day that she was born. His mother had always wanted a girl, and although the Covenant was only to suppose to have a male heir only, Arwen was somehow a lucky misfortune. Sometimes he wondered whether his parents loved her more then him because she was at least "normal", which meant that they didn't have to worry so much about her, although they naturally did as she was a girl. His father had made it known that Arwen was his "little faerie" and he knew that the bond between the two was something that he would never have with his father because of the powers. It was a strike to his mother's heart when his father had demanded Arwen to be sent to England, to attend Milfield, an English boarding school, but they both knew that it was to protect Arwen from what was going to happen.

Arwen knew, of course, of the Covenant. She had seen the day that Caleb had received his powers; and their parents had explained to her about the powers and the consequences of the addiction, and Arwen had seemed to take it all in pretty well. He wondered what life would have been like if she was the one with the inherited powers and he didn't. But he knew that no matter how many what-ifs, he couldn't change what was supposedly "destiny". He shook his head clear of thoughts and returned his attention to another of his sister's story. "So I was sitting in Chemistry, and the idiot of a guy sitting next to me "accidentally" spilt something on me. I say "accidentally" because I swear he purposely did that. So I'm like oh my gosh, what is it, and start to clean it up. He goes and says, it's sodium chloride…and then I start to panicking, jumping out of my seat screaming it's burning, it's burning."

"Oh, what happened?" Caleb could guess what was going to happen, since he vaguely remembered that sodium chloride was…

"Well, after about five minutes of me screaming that I was going to burn to death, he decides to tell me that sodium chloride was actually salt water," Arwen looked at her mother, who was laughing, "which was really out of order, because seriously who walks around saying salt water is sodium chloride. So basically I made a complete fool of myself."

Caleb laughed too, and asked, "So what did you do to the boy?"

"Well…" she smiled, "it involved a lot of I-hate-you stares and ended with him drinking hydrochloric acid…I mean hydrochloric acid, how stupidly stupid do you have to be to drink hydrochloric acid, even if it is really diluted." She finished off and shook her head.

Her mother looked confused as to why a young man would drink hydrochloric acid even if it were diluted. "Oh mother, he's perfectly fine, more than fine actually. The stupid guy forced himself to drink it unless I said that I wanted to go out with him on a date…so I let him drink a little before I agreed. And now, he's my boyfriend. His name's Dane," Arwen said as she pulled a picture of him and her at her school prom out to show her mother. "He's cute isn't he?" Her mother nodded, and smiled at her daughter.

Caleb decided that the conversation was probably going to get too girly and changed the topic. "So how's Milfield?"

"Oh it's great. I'm actually glad that I went there as opposed to Spencers. No offence Caleb but big brothers can suck from time to time, I've seen. Well, it's the same as all high schools isn't it really? Lessons a tad bit boring, teachers are helpful though and social life is great. And you know what they say about boarding school and food. They starve us! That is the only reason why I lost so much weight. I was just kidding; they feed us perfectly fine. Oh, did I mention that I'm in the swimming team!"

"Well, this should be interesting. Your brother's on the Spencers' swimming team. So how come you never told us that you were coming, Caleb could have picked you up from the airport, Arwen."

"Ah, well I thought I'd save you the trouble since you sounded preoccupied when you told me the news. I wanted to come back, you know for father's funeral, plus it's good to see everyone again."

"My dear, that's fine. Your room's still here, as pink as it used to be."

"Please don't remind me of that. Well, I think I'm going to go have a lie down, catch up on some sleep. Goodness knows I need it. Call me whenever dinner's ready." She walked back to the hallway but suddenly turned round, and headed back to the kitchen. "And before I forget, Happy Birthday big brother," she hugged Caleb and went back to the hallway and heaved her luggage up the stairs.

"She's changed… a lot hasn't she? Caleb asked his mother once Arwen had headed up to her bedroom. He was watching her carefully, as she reached up to the glass cabinet and took out another glass, and walked past him mumbling, "Yes" before walking in to the study room, where Caleb knew she was going to drink herself to sleep. Sighing, he looked out of the kitchen window and wondered why Arwen's short presence stopped her drinking for thirty minutes; yet his constant presence failed to even trigger anything apart from her drinking even more.

Humming along to some random tune, Arwen walked down the long corridor leading to her old bedroom, and twisted the golden doorknob to open the door, revealing a typical thirteen year old girl's room: pink! Groaning, Arwen wondered how her eyes even managed to cope back then with all the pinkness, it was just too pink. The only pink she could manage now was when it was with black or purple, and that was if it was fluorescent pink. She walked to the foot of her bed, spread her arms and fell back and continued to lie there for the next hour taking in everything: the view; the smell; the colour. Everything. It is good to be back, she thought as she fell asleep.

Three hours later, she woke from her sleep as she heard knocking on the door. "Yeah, come in," she called out as she stretched her body in her bed. Caleb walked into her room and glanced round the room before smiling and making eye contact with her. "Yeah yeah, I know. Don't remind me; it needs a paint job, ASAP."

Caleb laughed, "I remember when I had to spend the whole day with you just to paint this room pink and had to miss the Olympic swimming races on TV. Trust me when I say that I will never forgive you. Anyways, I was wondering whether you wanted to head out to Nicky's with me, and reintroduce yourself to the boys. So as of now you have…" Caleb glanced at his watch, "ten minutes to get ready."

"Ten minutes! You have got to be kidding me. What is Nicky's anyway? I cannot get ready in ten minutes. That is just so unfair," she protested whilst scrambling on the bed, and rummaging through her luggage for a decent outfit, leaving Caleb standing there, dodging the pieces of clothing thrown in every direction.

"That's life sis. Get use to it!" He chuckled and left the room.

"Ten minutes my ass," Arwen muttered as she scrambled across the room to the bathroom.

Eleven minutes later, Arwen ran down the stairs to see Caleb waiting for her by the front door. "You're late!" he pointed out.

"That's life brother. Get use to it!" she replied as she walked out the front door. Ten minutes later after arguing about whom was going to drive the car, the engine roared as they headed out to Nicky's.

* * *

**Author's Note: **That sodium chloride scene I took from John Tucker Must Die. Not mine obviously. Tell me what you think, review please!

madeleine


	3. Gentlemanly Tickles

Author's Note: Sorry it took me really long to get this chapter down...and I don't like it at all. Everything's a bit out of character...okay a lot. I really needed to get this chapter out the way, but the next one will be better, because I have really great ideas to work on. I'm trying to get all the romance out the way first and then the action can begin...and Chase! The Tyler scene is something from Rules of Attraction, I had a little Ian Somerhalder moment last week, so voila. I hope you like it, and review whether you like it and what I can work on. And Thank you to ALL reviewers...I shall reply personally some time soon )

I don't own anything...not even Reid's fingerless gloves. But I have my own now!!!...okay, I own Arwen.

* * *

Chapter 3: Gentlemanly Tickles

Tyler walked around the room in his boxers as he finished his phone conversation with Caleb. At that moment, Reid walked in with his towel round his waist. "Dude, there're girls on this floor. Cover up a bit more."

"That's the point Baby Boy." His well-known smirk stuck to his face as he pointed out what seemed to be the obvious, "And what is this music?" As Reid went into the toilet to get ready, Tyler went to turn the volume up as George Michael's "Faith" blasted out. He jumped on his bed and began a little bit of dancing to the upbeat tune. Getting carried away, he grabbed Reid's towel and began incorporating it into his dance moves, completely forgetting that his fellow roommate was in the room. It wasn't until Reid's voice pierced the atmosphere, that Tyler quickly landed on his bed and randomly picking something off the floor to read, pretending that nothing had happened.

Reid stood in front of the bathroom door with a patronising smirk plastered on his face. "Well well, looks like there's a bit of gayness in the Sims line."

Tyler looked from Reid's expression to the magazine he had picked up, and began to concentrate on it. A couple of seconds later, he realised he had been staring at some girl's breasts. _Shit, another of Reid's pornos,_ he cursed at himself for being caught. "How much did you see?" he asked hoping that Reid hadn't seen everything.

Reid chuckled, "Enough to know that Baby Boy's got some moves." Reid walked around the room, picking up various items of clothing off the floor and changed into them.

"Caleb said to be at Nicky's by nine. He's got something to tell us."

"Like I care."

* * *

Arwen sat down at the table with Caleb making small talk whilst sipping on her Coke. "So how is everyone?" She asked.

"Not bad considering what happened last week." He looked as if he wanted to tell her something bad but was too hesitant to make a move. Arwen sensed the little stumble, but pretended not to notice. After all these years away from him, she still knew that her brother always wanted to find the perfect time for everything, and that was the only way to get answers from her big brother.

"But how did he die, Caleb?" She asked and glanced up from her Coke to look into his eyes. Sighing, Caleb knew that he couldn't or shouldn't keep the truth from her.

"Well…"

"Hey man." The conversation was interrupted by a good-looking, tall, muscular guy with a helmet held in his hand. Caleb looked relieved; as much as he wanted to tell her about Chase and everything, Nicky's was not the place.

"Hey." Caleb reached out to slam his fist against the other guy's fist.

"Don't tell me you're two timing Sarah, Caleb." It took Arwen a good few seconds to process that, and once realising what he meant, she choked on her drink.

"Ew, now that is just gross and illegal. Although I'm sure that some people still do that, incest can be quite a turn on for some people. But you know, whatever floats your boat," she said knowingly and smiling slightly.

"Incest? Caleb, who's this?" Confusion marked his face as he struggled to put a name to the face.

"Arwen" Even though his question was answered, it still did not help at all.

"Jeez, Pogue, I would've thought that you would remember the girl you took to the eighth grade dance or the girl who broke her arm because of your useless handmade skateboard. You know I've got a stupid dent in my arm forever now because of that."

"Oh, Arwen! Man, why didn't you just say that she was your sister." Caleb looked at Pogue and shrugged his shoulders; to him, it was obvious who Arwen was; had everyone forgotten about her, that her name was unrecognisable? Finally he acknowledged Arwen with a simple "hey" and punched her in the arm, like he use to all those years back.

"Heyya back Pogue, and that really hurt." She smiled at him as she rubbed her arm, where she was would be purple the next morning.

"Sorry, didn't realised you were so weak; come here." Arwen got off her chair and the two embraced each other. Pogue's muscular arms wrapped around her waist as her wrapped themselves around his neck. Their height difference caused a bit of awkwardness and Pogue had to lean down to adjust his six foot four frame to her five foot two frame. They stood there for a couple of minutes, neither of them wanting to break apart.

For Arwen, it was the feeling of being welcomed back, and because in those four years of boarding there had been very little hugs and cuddles, and also she enjoyed being protected and loved by the big boys, and sometimes, very rarely, bullied too.

For Pogue: the feeling of being physically close to someone again. His relationship with Kate was slowly slipping out of his control and she was uncomfortable being around him; now knowing about his deepest secret. She had told him that she needed a little time to get her head around it and that was the last time he had spoken to her, telling her that he was willing to give her as much time as she needed. He knew that she was avoiding him, and on some level he was probably doing the same, trying to give her the space she asked for; but he hoped that their two year relationship meant as much to her as it did to him. After everything with Chase, he needed comfort and although the boys were there, it was very unlikely that any of them were going to be embracing each other in the same way.

Arwen gave Pogue one firm squeeze which signalled the end of their hug and she took one last breathe before dropping her arms back to her side, inhaling the smell of chlorine and fresh air.

She stepped back to sit back into her seat, but a hand grabbed her a wrist and pulled her forward. "Ooof." The grip let go as quickly as it had latched on, and when Arwen finally regained her composure, she turned to find no other that Pogue Perry in her seat. "Hey, that's no way to treat a girl! Now where on earth am I going to find a seat here?" Her eyes scanned the room, searching for empty chairs only to find that there were none.

"You can sit here." She turned her body to faced their table to see Pogue gesturing to the "seat" he was offering.

"You serious?" Her arms were folded across her chest; her eyebrows rose as she asked.

"Yeah, I nicked your seat and me being a gentleman and all. So…" He pointed once again to his generous offer.

"Alright then," she moved forward and smiled before planting herself roughly into the seat Pogue was offering, elbowing him in the stomach along the way…on purpose.

"Hey!" Arwen laughed as she went to elbow Pogue a second time, only to find a hand sneaked its way to her side and tickle her.

"Pogue!" She shrieked, "Stop it…hehe…stop…" Her words of protest were failing to come as Pogue's other hand crept up to tickle her even more, and now she was in hysterics. Caleb watched at the sight before him; Arwen squirming and giggling on Pogue's lap, which was the "seat", he had offered. Her giggles sounded alien to him, as he wasn't used to her presence or even her voice, since all the girls that he dated acted more mature, and their laughs were rarely as high pitched as Arwen.

Arwen's giggles and shrieking were at an all time high, as Pogue continued teasing her. Despite the volume of her attempted protests, the scene in front of Caleb drew little attention to the crowded bar, apart from the eyes of Sarah and Kate who had just entered and was making their way to the table. Kate's eyes narrowed with suspicion as she saw Arwen still squirming around on Pogue's lap.

Caleb saw the look on Kate's face, and coughed obviously hoping that Pogue would catch on to the situation.

However he didn't. And it wasn't until Sarah greeted them that Pogue's hands stopped moving and his head shot up.

The sudden pause caused Arwen to momentarily slip off, but a steady arm wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her back against its chest. "Hey." Arwen looked up to see Kate, who nodded back at Pogue.

"Hey," The awkward silence lingered too long, and the others felt uncomfortable watching the two staring at each other, neither wanting to make the first move.

"Okay guys. How about I get the drinks?" And without waiting for a reply she detached herself from Pogue's lap and walked over to the bar, adjusting her top and skirt, which had messed up during the whole tickling episode. "Four cokes please Nicky." She told the bartender, and rapped her fingers on the bar whilst waiting, looking back over her shoulders watching the interaction between Pogue and his girlfriend.

"How about another coke for the girl too."

* * *

"Erm, that was…"Pogue pointed in the direction of Arwen, avoiding Kate's fixed gaze on him, which was overly excruciating, since he hadn't actually done anything wrong…really, it was just Arwen; his best friend's sister…there wasn't anything wrong with that was there?

"Arwen. My sister." Pogue silently thanked his best friend and the Goddess because his slight hesitation and the scene beforehand must have been interpreted as something that he didn't want to go into. He was into Kate…a lot more than she thought, and he wouldn't risk anything in the world to ruin the relationship. Plus it was just a friendly thing between him and Arwen; they hadn't seen each other for four long years when the five of them had been so close. He missed having someone to protect; someone younger to pick on; someone to go; but more importantly, he missed having a little sister.

* * *

Review please. 


	4. Crazy

Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update this. Had a few problems, which involved my laptop being taken away from me (blame the school who had to write a stupid letter to my mother complaining about things). But here's the next chapter. Tell me if it's moving too slowly, because I think it is, but hopefully this chapter will move things along. Also I had a weird Aerosmith moment, because I'm going to see them in the summer. Anyway, I'll shut up and leave you to read and review please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...not even Reid!

PS. I've changed one thing. Arwen isn't staying, so I'll edit Chapter Two which says that she is.

* * *

"How about another coke for the girl too."

Arwen turned round to see who was offering to buy a drink for her and came face to face with a tall guy with rather curly brown hair. "Erm thanks. You really don't have to, you know."

"No problem, just agree to a date with me that's all." Arwen just stared at the guy in front of her, since she was totally clueless as to whom he was. "Aaron. Aaron Abbot."

"Oh, Arwen Danvers."

"Caleb's sister? I never knew he had one." Arwen nodded. It was a little weird being referred to as Caleb's sister, since everyone just knew her as Arwen. "Interesting. So how come I've never seen you around here?"

"I just came back from England. Boarding school…and just visiting"

"So how about that date then?

Nicky lined the drinks up along the bar, and Aaron picked a couple, walking with Arwen back to the table where Caleb and the others were situated. "Maybe another time or something okay?"

"Yeah, no problem. Caleb" The pair reached the table, and all four pairs of eyes shot up to see who was with Arwen. Caleb nodded back at Aaron. Aaron turned back to Arwen, and said, "I see you soon."

"Okay." She smiled as she watched his body mingle into the crowd and he disappeared. "Oooh, you found seats." She said and plopped herself into an empty seat. "What?" All four pairs of eyes were staring at her like she was an alien.

"What do you mean what? Why was Aaron talking to you?" Pogue asked rather protectively.

"I dunno. He bought the drinks, asked me on a date, and that was it." She sipped on her coke, but the eyes still didn't leave her. "What now?"

Kate and Sarah looked at each other before returning their eyes back at Arwen. "You didn't say yes did you?" Kate asked.

"Course not. I have a boyfriend back hom…England I mean." And she carried on sipping her drink. Everyone figured that no harm was going to be done, so neither girls nor boys were going to tell her how much of an ass he was, so the subject of the conversation changed.

"Boyfriend? So where you from?" Kate asked again, her curiosity on wild alert as she continued to look at the girl, who seemed to not only have Aaron Abbots' attention, (well anything with breasts seemed to catch his attention), her boyfriends' and some of the guys in the bar.

"Yeah. Born here, and moved to England four years ago. I go to a boarding school over there; on the swim team too like Caleb. It must be in the genes!" And she punched Caleb in the arm, and laughed.

"So who's this boyfriend of yours then?" Pogue asked to curb the two girls' and his own curiosity.

"He's called Dane, and he's in same year at my school. Plus he's a swimmer, so you know what that means. I can get to look at him in just his trunks most of the time." The girls laughed, as they all knew what Arwen meant, since both spent some time in the pool staring at their half naked boyfriends. The boys rolled their eyes in disgust. "Hmm, we've been dating for nearly two years now, so that's the reason why I didn't accept the date with Aaron Abbot." And she carried on sipping at her drink, and admiring her surroundings. "So Sarah, how is that a great girl like you ends up with my big dopey brother?"

Sarah laughed and looked at Caleb, "Hmm, a little bit of dancing I guess." And she snuggled up to Caleb who kissed her on the cheek. "When's Reid and Tyler coming, Caleb?"

"I told Tyler to be here at nine, and it's now…ten. I bet that Reid's coming late on purpose."

"Why would he do that?" Arwen asked; she was hoping to meet those two soon, especially Tyler since she was closer to him than the others.

"He's just…" At that moment, the four people turned around to hear the familiar voice of their friend Reid Garwin shouting as he made his entrance to the bar and the pool tables.

"Who's ready to lose some money?" And they could hear Tyler and Reid laugh, knowing that the two were going to rack in a lot of money tonight.

"Wow, everyone looks the same just older and …good looking with the exception of Caleb of course." All at the table laughed at her little blunt sarcasm.

"Well, you don't look like before, that's for sure!"

"Haha thanks. So aren't you going to go and talk to them?" And she gestured over to the pool table, where Reid and Tyler were already collecting their first load of cash of the night.

"Nah, they'll come when they want…you want to play some foosball?" Pogue asked Arwen whilst getting off his seat and heading towards the foosball tables. Kate sent Sarah a look, which read, "How come he never asks us to play?" Arwen followed his footsteps towards the foosball tables, leaving Caleb alone with the two other girls, which wanted to know more about his sister.

"Caleb, how come you've never mentioned her before?" Sarah asked as she placed a hand on his thigh.

He hesitated into answering the question; for once unsure of what to say. He had grown up knowing not to talk about his sister, as did the other three sons of Ipswich. They had grown up getting use to the idea of living life without Arwen, that it was almost just…life. Sure, he talked to her every now and then…but he had never actually talked to her properly since she left. "Erm, I haven't seen her in four years. I've barely talked to her in the last year, and she's not something we talk about. She's back for my father's funeral."

"Is she staying? I mean going to Spencers and all that." This time it was Kate who asked.

Caleb glanced over to where Pogue and Arwen were, who was laughing at Pogue. "No; she's going back to England next week…" he paused. "It's strange seeing her after all these years. I never realised how much I missed her until now. I guess I always thought that I would be there for her, you know the protective big brother looking out for morons and the rest. I think all four of us thought that it would be like that."

"Does she know? About the powers?"

"She knows. That's probably one reason why she doesn't want to stay here, or why she never visited. She's got her own life there; boyfriend, friends, the swim team, her studies; all power free."

The two girls were silent; they rarely saw Caleb open that much…Kate especially, because she knew Caleb since she started going out with Pogue. Sarah sent him a comforting look that Caleb returned, whereas Kate looked over to where her boyfriend was.

She had to decide whether she could accept him for who he was. _Coming here shows that I do still want to be with him doesn't it? _She thought to herself. She loved him…a lot, but finding out that he was a witch was still mind-boggling and she knew that if she was to go back into the relationship; it would be for life. There would be no more little break-ups or looking at other guys. She would have to be fully committed to him. But was she ready for that? She knew that he would wait for her to voice her thoughts before just breaking up with her. But she didn't want to end the relationship; she didn't want anything with Pogue to end. She let out a sigh of relief; as she finally made up her mind.

"You okay?"

"Yeah; I've just finally realised something." She smiled back at Sarah, who seemed satisfied with her answer, and turned back to look at Pogue.

* * *

"So Kate's your girlfriend I take it?"

"I think so. She's just found out about the Covenant. I think she just needs some time to get her head around it. Otherwise I am probably going to be an old bachelor." He laughed out loud and Arwen used the distracting to score a goal. "Hey! That's not allowed. I was opening up to you, and you used it as a goal scoring opportunity."

"Whatever Pogue. You lost. It's almost ten thirty, and them two still haven't come over to you guys. Plus Kate seems to want to talk to you." Pogue followed Arwen's gaze to his girlfriend who seemed to be looking at him, hoping that he would make the first move, but he was scared to make it in case it wasn't what she wanted.

"No, I can't go to her. She hasn't told me what she wants."

"Pogue, listen to me, and take heed of my advice. She doesn't….NO WAY!!!" Pogue didn't get a chance to hear what she said, as she ran through the crowded bar obviously looking for someone. He didn't need to wonder who when he heard a high pitch scream, "Tyler!"

_Come here baby_

"Tyler?" He mumbled. Why did she want to see Tyler for, all of a sudden? The distinct voice of Steven Tyler echoed through the bodies in the bar. Of course she wanted to see Tyler. It was their song.

* * *

Tyler looked around to see who was screaming his name, He never got round to see who was calling him when all of a sudden his arm was pulled and he was yanked onto the dance floor. He only managed to catch a glimpse of Reid smirking at him, whilst his chin leant on the cue.

The stranger's arms wrapped themselves around Tyler's neck, and all he could do was automatically place his arms around her waist. "Erm, do I know you?"

"Well, I had hoped that you hadn't forgotten our song, but yes, you do know me." She lifted her head to meet Tyler's gaze, who suddenly realised that Aerosmith's Crazy was playing from the jukebox.

"Arwen? Arwen." The second time he was dead sure and pulled her into a hug, still moving slowly to the song as it broke into the bridge.

_That kinda lovin'  
Turns a man to a slave  
that kinda lovin'  
sends a man right to his grave..._

"So how have you been? You look good. You must've been what Caleb wanted to tell us. How's the past four years? You staying?"

"I'm just peachy. It's weird being back after…" she continued talking as Tyler twirled her around like he did when she turned seven at her birthday party when the other boys refused to dance with her because it was "uncool"; the only difference, now, apart from their age, was the fact she was just tiny compared to him, when before she used to tower him. Most girls averaged a height of 5"7 in Ipswich; Sarah standing at 5"4 was the smallest so far…but then again she was from Boston. "…And no, I'm not staying. I'm leaving next week."

"You're tiny." Tyler randomly blurted out.

"What? Are you picking on my height?" She mock gasped. "That's a knife to my heart!"

He laughed and twirled her around again. "I'm just stating the obvious. You definitely missed the tall gene." Arwen laughed; it was true what he said. All descendents of Ipswich were taller than average, but somehow she had of course missed the day when the higher power was handing out invitations to the tall party.

_Crazy, crazy, crazy, I go crazy  
you turn it on  
Then you're gone_

The guitar solo rang through the dancing bodies in the bar, and Arwen laid her head on Tyler's chest while he lightly rested his head on top of hers. "I miss this." She mumbled. Whether she was referring to the dancing or Tyler himself; he honestly had no clue.

"I missed you."

* * *

Everyone was having fun. Everyone; except one person who was waiting for a certain person to return to the pool tables.

Reid, of course, was pissed off to the max. Sure it was funny watching Tyler get dragged onto the dance floor by some stranger, but it wasn't funny when he was left waiting for over fifteen minutes for Tyler to come back. Time is money…and right now, he was missing great opportunities to take money of people. That girl needed to be removed from the picture or better, he would have to try her out himself… just to see if she was actually decent for his brother. He definitely had no intention whatsoever to completely corrupt the girl before Tyler had her. Definitely not.

He sighed as he saw a certain person walk up to him. "What do you want Abbot?"

"A game on my conditions." Reid's eyebrows rose. Well this should be interesting, and he simply nodded signalling Aaron to state his terms. "Winner gets 500. Loser gets Tyler's girl."

Reid smirked. "You're on." This was too good an opportunity to miss.

* * *

Tell me what you think. 


	5. Drunk

Author's Note: Sorry it took long to update, had a slight case of writer's block. But I had a really great dream relating to this story...And I shall be replying to reviews...I seem to be lacking manners, so I apolgise for not replying, BUT I will. Anyway, I'm found this chapter quite boring, and really short...or maybe my perception of length is messed up. Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I only own my Covenant poster.

* * *

Chapter 5

"I need a drink!" Arwen shouted as she waved her hands around, trying to fan for some air, as the dance floor was packed.

"Okay, I'll get one. Go to Reid!" The two walked off in opposite directions; Tyler walking to the bar while Arwen made way for the pool tables.

She sat on one of the stools, observing the game between Reid and Aaron. Both noticed her presence; Aaron nodded at her, whereas Reid just stared at her; it was hard to tell what it meant, and she stared back and raised an eyebrow questioning his gaze. Not a bad choice, Baby Boy, Reid thought and secretly smirked. She was pretty in a cute way, clad in black skinny jeans, a fitted black shirt with some band called Bullet for My Valentine on it and to finish, bright purple pumps. He was sure going to have some fun with her.

Luckily Tyler returned and sat himself on the stool next to her. "Hey, how's it going Reid?" Tyler asked as Aaron made his shot.

"Don't know."

" Come on man, you can't lose against him. What you betting?"

Reid got ready to make his shot and mumbled, "Wouldn't you like to know Baby Boy?" So far the game was pretty much even, and there was no way of telling who was winning, which made the atmosphere between the two boys even more tensed. Aaron couldn't sense whether Reid wanted to win or not. It was actually a win-win situation, because both would leave the game with something…only their prides were on the line. Who was willing to sacrifice it for a girl…or a one-night stand?

Tyler hadn't heard Reid's reply, and just thought that his best friend hadn't heard him, so continued talking to Arwen.

This was beyond ridiculous now, and Reid was fuming that his supposedly brother was still talking to the girl, instead of being loyal to him. His "great" brother hadn't even bothered to get him a drink and was just talking with the girl. This was exactly what happened when you're seventeen and have never touched a girl. His lack of focus caused him to miss his shot, which gave Aaron the perfect chance to getting close to winning. "Garwin, it seems like your perfect streak is coming to a halt. You ready to lose it for…my word…a girl?" he whispered into Reid's ear

That was enough to send Reid over the edge, as his eyes quickly flashed and he sunk every ball needed to win.

"Nice one Reid!" Reid smiled as Tyler patted his back, nodding his head in reply. Tyler whistled as Aaron dug deep into his pockets to get the 500 that were promised. Reid laughed at Tyler's shocked expression, and swung his arm around Tyler's shoulder, watching Tyler count the money in his hands.

"Let's celebrate Baby Boy!" And he led Tyler to the bar.

"What about…." He gestured over to where Arwen was still sitting, sipping on her drink and moving to the beat.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be more than fine." Reid smirked. Sure he lost a possible one-night stand, but he now had more money and his brother back without the girl. And he'd beaten Aaron…so he was bordering on feeling content.

"But…."

"Tyler, are you going to ruin my victory?"

"No."

"Then shut up and get the drinks." And Tyler shouted for two cokes to Nicky.

* * *

An hour later, Reid and Tyler were still at the bar, flirting with a waitress, who happened to be lapping the compliments in, resulting in free drinks for the two teenagers.

"Hey!" The two voices of Pogue and Kate made the two boys turn their heads around.

"Dude, you should've seen it! Reid took 500 off Aaron."

"Wow, that much? And there wasn't a fight? I must be dreaming." The comment resulted in a slight punch in the arm for Pogue.

"Well Tyler, Caleb asked if you could drop Arwen back, because Sarah's feeling ill. So where is she?"

Tyler scanned the room looking for the girl, which was partially impossible since the place was still packed. Reid however wasn't too pleased. "What is the deal with this girl? She's got you wrapped around her finger or something."

"You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?"

"Who Arwen is?" Reid shrugged. How was he supposed to know who this girl was just by her name? Hell, he never remembered anyone's name…perfect reason for nicknames.

"Arwen man. It's Arwen."

Reid sighed impatiently. "There's no point repeating the name. I don't know who she is."

"Caleb's sister, you twat!"

The liquid in his throat suddenly went back up again, and Reid choked, but quickly regained his composure, hoping that no one had seen his minor slip. "Is that so?" He calmly asked, but inside he was screaming. Yes, it was okay to send a girl to her doom with Aaron, but now that it was someone related to Caleb…even worst, his sister, it was a totally different situation. If Caleb found out that his sister's virtue was ruined because of him, he would probably be six feet underground before you could say "Toodles." But Aaron wouldn't try anything would he?

"Well, she was with us when we were playing pool, wasn't she Reid, and then…" Tyler rambled on, whilst scanning against the bar.

"Why don't you guys look for her round here, and I'll check the toilets? I'll meet you outside in five." Kate suggested and tiptoed to kiss Pogue on the cheek.

"Well, isn't life just love-y dove-y?" Reid asked.

"Shut up man. But yes, we're back together."

"She's okay with the whole…?"

"Yep. Now let's look for Arwen, otherwise Caleb's going to skin me if she doesn't get back to the manor."

* * *

Five minutes later plus a complete search around the bar, and Arwen was still unfound. "Where is she? She couldn't have left because she came with Caleb."

"Maybe she left with some guy." Reid answered drumming his fingers on his chin.

"Nah, she wouldn't do that; she's got a boyfriend back home."

"Yeah, well baby boy maybe she isn't so innocent and she…"

"Guys!" Pogue turned round to see his girlfriend running towards them. "She's outside…with Aaron. And it doesn't sound good at all." The three boys rushed out with Reid at the front.

He pushed open the door; the cold air blowing past the three boys making their skin sting just ever so slightly, and looked around for her. It didn't take him long to place his eyes on the sight in front of him. Pushed up against the wall was the girl, with Aaron's mouth attached to her neck.

"What the fuck?" Pogue shouted out, but neither body heard him. Reid walked up closer, wondering why on earth he was so worried about destroying Caleb's sister's virtue, when really she seemed to be enjoying it…that was until he walked up closer and heard her mumbling something.

"Get…get off…" It was barely a whisper, but it was enough to get the three boys to rush over.

"Get the hell off Abbot!" Pogue shouted, as he yanked the boy off his best friend's sister. Aaron landed on the floor, laughing his head off. And Reid went to punch him.

"You fucking…!"

"Reid. Stop it!" Kate attempted to prevent the blonde boy from beating the Spenser student. "Pogue, get him off Aaron!" Pogue stopped making his way to the girl who was currently slumped on the dusty ground, and saw Reid, beating Aaron up, and run towards him. "Reid, he's going to end in hospital! Reid!" And pulled Reid off of Aaron, who was sporting a bloody nose and a cut lip.

"It was a bet Garwin!" Aaron spluttered, and he tried to catch his breath back. He looked from Pogue to Reid, who was in Pogue's hands trying to escape; his fists balled up in fury. "What? You didn't know she was related to Caleb?"

"Just go back in Aaron!" And for once, Aaron listened and walked back into the bar laughing.

"You can have her." With that, he slammed the door.

"What was he on about Reid?" Pogue asked; but Reid ignored him and walked over to Tyler who was tending Arwen.

"She's passed out. Aaron probably bought her drinks. We shouldn't have left her. This is our entire fault. Caleb's going to kill us."

"He didn't do anything to her didn't he?" Kate asked, as she bent down to pick of Arwen's belongings that were scattered along the ground, as was its owner.

"Doesn't seem like he did anything." Tyler answered, sweeping Arwen's hair out of her face. She was muttering something inaudible, her eyes shut. "What are we going to do? We can't take her back to the manor. Shall we take her back to the dorms? Reid…Reid, where you going? …Reid!"

Reid ignored Tyler's continued shouting, and carried on walking back into the bar. "There isn't a flight here…no, no, only to Antarctica." Tyler looked at the poor girl who was muttering about aeroplanes and sighed angrily when he saw his best friend leave; and here he was stuck with Caleb's sister, drunk. Perfect.

"Tyler, take her back to your room. She can sleep in Reid's bed; I doubt he'll be back before tomorrow. We'll follow and I'll get her cleaned up and everything, okay? And we'll just tell Caleb that we left later than expected and didn't want to disturb Mrs. Danvers." Kate suggested. It definitely helped to have a calm being in a situation like this, although it could've been much worse if they hadn't gotten there quicker. She could've been…Tyler shook his head; he really didn't want to think about that.

Lifting Arwen up and carrying her back to his Hummer, there was only one thing on his mind: what was Aaron on about?

* * *

Those who were hoping for a Pogue/Arwen thing...sorry guys! Blame Tim Riggins for sleeping with his best friend's girlfriend; though I think that it was her fault, she was the one who leant in for the kiss. Grr, Read and Review! 


	6. Frozen

Author's Note: It has one swear word in there! And thanks to reviewers!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, niente! Not even Orlando Bloom...anyone else think he looked rather gorgeous in POTC3? And I don't feel that bad perving Johnny Depp, now I'm getting older.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Frozen**

Reid dragged his hand through his blonde hair, sighing as he turned the key in the lock of his dorm room. He knew that he would have to answer the question that was on both Tyler and Pogue's mind, and was wondering how he was going explain this one. That, at the present moment, didn't really matter, as Reid smirked and remember last night's happenings, post-Aaron. She had been a hot blonde and was good in many ways, which he continued picturing in his mind as he walked into his room.

The room was dark, and the four in the morning sky showing no sigh of sunlight, but Reid could make out Tyler's sleeping figure in his bed. He walked over to his bed and took off his hoodie followed by his shirt, and fell back onto his bed. He reached around for his pillow, only to touch something soft and long. Hair.

"What the hell?" he mumbled lifting the cover to reveal who was currently stealing his much needed bed. His discovery was the one thing he wanted to avoid. There she was, laying face down on his mattress, her face partially hidden by her black locks; hands under his pillow; dressed in one of Tyler's shirt, and to his surprise, black lace underwear. He'd admit it. He was shocked. Shocked at the fact that there was a girl sleeping in his bed who hadn't slept with him. It usually was the other way round. He watched her back rise with every breath she took, mesmerised by the sight before him. He'd never actually observed a girl sleep before despite sleeping with a fair few.

His gaze shifted as she moved around, finally positioning her legs in between his. He lay back, and made him comfortable, really who could resist sleeping next to a cute girl right? As he rested, he wondered why every time someone sat on a bed, the person sleeping in it would move to fit in with his or her position. Maybe it was subconscious thing…it was always in a movie. Then the person would somehow inhale the scent of the sleeping figure, and miraculously fall in love with the girl. Then sex usually followed. And right now all he could smell was Tyler.

Oh no, no, he was not having that thought. Quickly moving off the bed and walking over to Tyler, he swatted the younger boy's head. "Hey…" Tyler mumbled and slowly opened one eye, "what?"

"Baby boy, get Tinkerbell out of my bed."

"Can't you just crash on the floor?" Tyler asked and covered his head with a pillow.

"No can do. I want my bed and the pillow."

Tyler moaned. Reid could be so damn fussy at times. "Fine she'll sleep in mine and I'll take the floor." Reid collapsed on his bed, as Tyler carried the sleeping girl to his own bed. Even the dark room, Tyler could see the distinguished smirk on his roommate's face. "Good night?"

"Good fuck." Reid replied; his hands tucked under his head. "Here." Tyler looked up just in time to catch the bed quilt thrown at him. Mumbling his thanks, he took one look at Arwen sleeping, and lay on the floor drifting into sleep.

* * *

BANG! BANG! BANG! Reid moaned and twisted around in his bed, shoving the pillows on his head, but still the pounding continued. Jeez, what could someone want with him at…he glanced at the clock…nine in the morning. He walked to the door and opened it, only to see the last person he wanted to see. Caleb.

"Where is she?" Caleb demanded as he charged into the room, stopping behind Reid.

"And morning to you too; and just waltz right in." He closed the door and turned round to face the eldest Son of Ipswich.

"Where is she? If something happens to her, I swear…"

"She is…" Reid pointed over the slight bump in Tyler's bed, "right in baby boy's bed. And if I had done something to her, she would be in mine."

Caleb looked ready to jump on Reid. "Don't even think about touching her or anything."

"Caleb." The youngest son hesitated as he appeared at the door, walking in the room; his striking blue eyes looked at the eldest son and quickly looked over at Reid who merely shrugged.

"What's my sister doing in your bed?" Caleb asked as he walked over to Tyler's bed, trying to wake the girl up.

"Well, we left Nicky's pretty late, and figured we should bring her back here instead of disturbing the mansion. She's fine." Tyler walked up behind Caleb, who was waking the girl out. Checking that Caleb wasn't looking, he looked back at Reid and mouthed, "Shit."

"Arwen, wake up."

"Hmm…"

"Wake up…why does she reek of alcohol?" He shook the girl who gradually responded, stretching and suddenly sat up.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Arwen placed a hand behind her head feeling around.

"I don't know, maybe because she was drinking…" Sarcasm dripped off Reid's reply.

Caleb ignored his comment. "You're not allowed to be drinking. What were you thinking? Imagine if…"

"I'm not allowed? What do you care…I've been sent off how many odd miles away for four years…and not even a bloody phone call? Now, I'm not allowed to drink. Please, spare me the whole brother act." She continued rubbing the back of her head, while the sons with the exception of Reid looked surprised at the outburst. Reid, however, sported a huge grin, pleased that someone was finally shouting at Caleb. "I'm sorry. Really bad headache because of Aaron…"She mumbled.

"What's Aaron got to with this?" Looking up at Tyler, who was looking anywhere but Caleb, to find answers. "Tyler?"

"It's got nothing to do with Tyler. Just too many shots with Aaron, and I've got this massive bump on my head."

"I thought she was with you Tyler?" Now Tyler was panicking; what was he supposed to say, considering the fact that he knew that Reid was behind the whole Aaron thing.

"Oh, just leave it alone Caleb. I'm perfectly fine. Now what did you want, otherwise I'm off to the showers to rid myself of this wonderful odour."

"I'm going to see if Sarah's okay, then Mother wants you back at three to discuss funeral agreements, if that's fine with you?" Caleb ran his fingers through his head and opening the door, but still looking at Arwen.

"Yeah, I'll be back at three. Say hi to Sarah and Kate." The three mumbled goodbyes to Caleb, and Arwen waited a couple of seconds after Caleb left before saying, "Thanks for last night…"

"No problem. I'm just surprised that you didn't tell Caleb what Aaron did."

"Yeah, well what would that resolve? My fault anyway; I shouldn't have drank that much."

"He's an arsehole that's what." Reid stated, leaning against the doorway in his black boxers.

"Definitely, but one doesn't really think that after 10 shots." She laughed. "But thanks again. God knows what would've happened if you guys weren't there." She lifted the covers and got out of Tyler's bed. "What happened to my clothes?" Her face covered in shock as she looked at the Nirvana shirt she had on.

"Oh, Kate changed you out of your clothes. We've got to protect your virtue." Tyler told her with a grin on his face.

At the word "virtue", Reid scoffed, "Virtue my arse. No one innocent wears black lace."

Arwen went and stood in front of Reid; her blue eyes meeting his. "Oh yeah, how would you know that?"

"My eyes saw black lace on a little derriere last night."

"Oh yeah?" She tilted her head to one side, her fringe covering one blue eye, challenging him.

"And it looked pretty damn hot to me. Not very innocent." His playful eyes lit up, and his ever-present smirk appeared. Tyler was shaking his head in disapproval and mumbling curses.

"Well Reid, it may surprise you to know that," She paused for extra effect, leaning in with a spirited smile, "…there are virgins who wear black lace." Reid drummed his fingers on his chin and leaned forward, his breath just touching her ear.

"We'll have to change that then won't we?" He whispered, looking into her eyes. Arwen blushed, mumbled something about her belongings and walked out the room.

"What the hell was that about Reid? You can't do that!" Tyler told him as Reid returned to lying on his bed.

"I can."

"I just don't get you man. Last night, you walk out on me when she's pissed, and now you're…and what the hell was Aaron on about?"

"Nothing, just forget about it Tyler." He replied and headed for the door, but the youngest son was quick enough to grab his shoulder.

"No, Reid I can't forget about it. She nearly got raped last night, and I know that it was something to do with you." It was times like these when Reid wished he hadn't taught Tyler to act tough and defensive.

"Tyler…"

"No, Reid. You tell me, or I'll tell Caleb." Tyler's eyes bored into his, questioning him, and for the first time, Reid actually saw some threat in his pupils.

"You're going to tell..." Catching Tyler's stare, he figured he should explain the situation. "Fine, fine," He started raising his hands up in surrender, "You remember I was betting Aaron, well it was winner gets 500, loser gets Arwen. But I didn't know who she was, seriously man. I just saw her with you."

"She didn't do anything to you though."

"I know baby boy, she was with you all night."

"Are you…were you," Tyler laughed, "You were jealous because I had her attention first, right?"

Reid denied immediately.

"Yes you were." This made Tyler laugh even more, knowing that he had made Reid green with envy, over a girl. Well, it was actually the first time any girl had approached him without talking or most likely sleeping with Reid, and his chest stuck out slightly as his self-confidence boosted. It felt good knowing that for once, his roommate was jealous of him, and knowing that it was over a girl, made it that much sweeter.

"Whatever, I'm heading for a shower." And Reid walked out the room, leaving a very happy Tyler smiling.

* * *

The next couple of days flew by, with the four boys and three girls hanging around together. The atmosphere was indeed lifted by the return of the youngest Danvers, despite the disturbing events of the past week and the approaching funeral. They were almost back to normal, if one could define normal. Reid continued flirting with Arwen, earning him disapproving glares from Caleb, Pogue and Kate were back to being the well known couple they were known for and Tyler was back to being in the shadow of his best friend.

They were at the Simms' mansion after the boys had finished training. Caleb and Sarah and Pogue and Kate were cuddling sitting on two separate couches, Arwen was kneeling on the floor watching Reid swat Tyler on the back of his head, as the rest of them were still laughing at the very visible love bite above Reid's nipple. After a few minutes of continuous laughing from everyone and Reid looking very annoyed, Arwen decided to speak.

"Can I ask a question?" Everyone looked at her curiously, which prompted her to carry on. "What exactly can you four do with your powers?"

Caleb looked at Pogue, who looked at Tyler who looked at Reid. "Anything." The reply came, after a few exchanged glances, from the blond boy.

"Show me. I'm curious." The other two girls were equally intrigued, wanting to know the secret behind their boyfriends.

"We can't. It's dangerous and seductive to use our powers."

"Come on Caleb, a little won't hurt." The blond one argued.

"Reid…" The voice was low but etched in it was a warning, which the careless Son of Ipswich ignored. The girls eagerly watched him, as his eyes turned black. Gasps were heard and Reid smirked and focused his powers on the girl sitting on the floor. More gasps were heard as the girl gradually levitated on the floor and moved closer to the blond boy, until finally she was settled in his lap. Reid smiled proudly upon watching the girls' reactions and seeing Caleb's objection to the action.

"My word, that was…"

The black haired girl sitting on Reid's lap finished her Kate's opinion. "Amazing! That was mind-blowing. I wish I had powers."

"Be careful what you wish for, Tinkerbell." The two stared at each other, he smirked while she looked down, and slowly he leaned in, watching the colour red rising to her cheeks, his lips edging towards hers, until suddenly she was off his lap and back on the floor. In front of him was Caleb, his eyes slowly turning back to its original colour. Trust Caleb to ruin things, he thought. "Next time, I'll show you something even more mind-blowing," he whispered to Arwen.

She held his gaze for a spilt second, and then shuffled nervously under his scrutiny before scrambling to her feet and saying, "Can we go back now Caleb?" Caleb was more than happy to get her away from the horny blond.

* * *

The day of the funeral came sooner than anticipated. The Danvers' family were tensed, as they watched Mrs Danvers drown herself in more alcohol. It was a small gathering; only the families of Ipswich attended, at the families' cemetery, where all the ancestors were buried, whether or not the death was caused by aging or natural causes.

They stood in a small circle, eyes all set on the coffin lowered deep in the earthly ground. The parents of the other Sons of Ipswich watched as the wife of the dead sobbed silent tears; they felt her loss of course, but it was predictable. James Danvers was careless of his use; much like the younger Garwin, so it was certain that he would die young. What had surprised them was how he had died, by willing his son his power. That was unexpected, the old man had always been selfish, unwilling to participate in anything unless there was a private benefit.

"We have entrusted our brother to God's mercy, and we now commit his body to the ground;" Arwen glanced at the priest as he began the prayer, and then focused on the coffin containing the body of her father. The father who loved her only to send her away to boarding school, the father she loved only to refuse to return to visit him, until his body was cold and lifeless. It had been a cruel loving relationship.

"Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Arwen blinked as her sight of the coffin faded. She blinked again, yet her vision was still blurred. She looked up, hoping to see Pogue or Reid who were standing opposite her…or so they were supposed to.

Instead, in front of her was a man tied to a pole stuck in the ground. Arwen turned to her side, planning to ask Caleb and Tyler whether they could see what she was seeing, but all she could see was green trees everywhere.

Arwen turned back to the man, who appeared to be unconscious and took a closer look. He looked about twenty, and was dressed in a black suit; but his face was partially covered in blood. Who was he and how did she get here?

His head suddenly shot up as he regained consciousness, and she gasped. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Arwen Danvers, Daughter of Ipswich." A figure emerged from the midst of green clad in a black cloak. "She is your entity until you have regained full health."

_"In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ who will transform our frail bodies,"_

"What the hell are you on about?"

"You fully understood me. The majority of your power will be stored within her, until you are restored."

The captured man eyed Arwen, and spat out, "I'll never will her my power. Never!"

"You need not. It is within the Covenant's best interest that the powers are to be transferred to the suitable being since it is forbidden to use your powers to heal oneself."

"I will not give my power to her!" The man trashed against the rope, trying to free himself and screamed. Then his eyes flashed black.

"The more you use now, the more we will have to give to her." Upon hearing the sentence, his eyes returned to the mossy green colour they were. "Your father's power and half of yours will be passed to Arwen." The man continued to protest, hurling curses. Meanwhile Arwen was standing there still not completely understanding the situation or whether she was in fact in reality. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "It is now time for the transition."

_"That they may be conformed to his glorious body, who died, was buried, and rose again for us."_

"No! Fuck you, I'm not willing it!" He continued to protest, screaming his revenge, as the cloaked covered man began chanting a spell, lifting his hands, asking the heavens above to command the ritual. Arwen froze on the spot as she watched translucent energy waves exit the screaming man and make their way towards her.

She tried to move, lifting her feet of the ground in order to run. The waves edged forward, and she could make out that its owner was past out, what to do?

She couldn't move, only breathe. Looking around for any way of escape, she could see nothing, nothing but green and she tried to not panic. She could feel her blood pumping in her ears, and the only noise she could hear were her own short raspy breaths, gasping for air, as the first wave hit her, and her back arched as a reflex. She convulsed as the other waves shot into her. The overbearing pain unlocked the box to her voice, and she screamed in agony, until darkness clouded her vision.

_"To him be glory for ever."_

"Arwen!"

* * *

Author's Note: I quite liked it, depsite the fact that it took me ages to write up, review and tell me what you think!


	7. Missing you

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, except my Aerosmith tickets!

* * *

Chapter 7: Missing you

"_Give my powers back…"_

"_Blood will be spilt... the power swaying from evil to good… "_

"_How do I get my powers?"_

"…_How willing is the entity…"_

"_My powers!"_

"_She must will you your powers back."_

"_But I only have half of my power…"_

"_It is more than enough, Chase Collins, you are back from the dead."_

Arwen gasped, as she felt air rushing into her lungs, jolting her body back into reality.

"You're awake." She heard someone say, and felt someone walking up to her. A hand brushed away stray hairs fleeting on her face as she opened her eyes.

"What happened?" She asked, her voice quiet and husky.

"I could ask you the same. You screamed and passed out in the middle of the burial, do you remember anything?" Caleb responded, as he handed her glass of water, which she realised meant that she was back at the mansion.

She raked through her mind trying to put the pieces of the puzzle back together again, but failed. "Nope, I can't remember anything. Just the funeral, then suddenly everything went black," she mumbled.

"Well don't worry about it. Just sleep."

"Where's Mother?"

Caleb sighed and spoke. "She's in the study, drinking. She thought you were dying, and started crying hysterically about how it was a punishment for making Father die."

"Making him die? She didn't make him…" Her eyebrows narrowed as she remembered that she didn't actually know how he had died. "Caleb, what haven't you told me?"

"He died," Caleb exhaled; how was he supposed to explain to Arwen that the reason why her father had died was because of her own brother, "because he willed me his power. We had some trouble with a new guy, who turned out to be the fifth bloodline. He was too strong for me to defeat, and Mother did the one thing she could, and ask Father to will his powers to me."

"_I'll never will her my power. Never!"_

"Arwen?" His voice was barely a murmur, as he watched Arwen sit up, taking in the truth. Her black hair dangled in front of her face, and she leant on her knees. He heard her exhale loudly, waiting for an answer.

"Are you saying that she asked him to kill himself?" The tone of her voice was venomous. Caleb breathed in and closed his eyes, he hadn't anticipated this reaction, and he thought that she would've understood. "He's six feet under our feet, because _she_ asked him to…" Arwen let out a sarcastic laugh, "She tells him to commit suicide, and she's in there drowning in alcohol. This is just great."

"No, she didn't force him to, Arwen. She asked him to, and he complied. He's always been a selfish man; you only had to look at him to see it. And can't you see that for once he did a selfless act; he gave his life up to save me, us. It was a noble thing to do. Don't make this her fault."

"Don't you dare talk about him like that; not now, not ever. If it's so bloody noble to give up your life, then why the hell didn't you sacrifice yourself on the altar instead of Father?" Being apart for four years had not help them both. Both didn't know the other as well as one would predict. They had grown up, both having to deal with the complications of living independently and having a burden thrust upon them; Both completely turning out to be what the other had not expected. The calm patient girl was no longer there; neither was the young boy who once enjoyed the mischief of life.

Caleb moved in to touch her arm, but she pulled away from his reach. "Don't touch me." She spat, and ran out the living room. He stood quietly listening as she ran in the hallway, and slammed the front door.

"She's okay?" The question came from the youngest boy, as he walked into the living room followed by Pogue and Reid.

"Absolutely peachy, baby boy." The blond boy's remark earned him a slap on the back of the head from Pogue.

"Cut it out Reid. I can't deal with your crap now." Reid glared at Caleb; it wasn't his fault that he was an insensitive prick. Hell, people were always on about death being a new adventure.

Reid raised his hands in surrender, "Fine," and turned and left the room.

"Where are you going?" Pogue asked.

"Out," he left the living room with Tyler in tow, "I'm walking back to the dorms."

"You sure? It's about to rain." Upon seeing his friend's retreating figure, he shrugged and walked to his Hummer.

* * *

Pogue hated comforting people, even when it came to his best friends. Well, at least they never shed a tear, unlike Kate, who could cry a river. Sure he could listen, but offering comfort was not his area of expertise. "Shouldn't we go look for her?"

"I don't know. I don't know her anymore. She would never flip out. I just didn't expect her to take the situation like that."

"What situation?" After a second, Pogue mentally shot himself; it was ridiculous how slow he could be sometimes.

"I told her how he died; how Mother asked him to will his powers, and she took it pretty badly." Caleb exhaled heavily pacing up and down the room.

"She probably needs some space; you remember how close she was to your father."

"Yeah, I'm going to check on her," He nodded his head in the direction of the study room, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure man, give her my wishes." Pogue pat his best friend on the back, and left Caleb standing alone. He waited until he heard the front door clicked, sighed and walked to the study room to tend his drunken mother.

* * *

Reid liked walking. In fact it was probably the next best thing to sex, even though the two were on different ends of the passion spectrum, but walking was good. It was the only thing that calmed him.

The first droplets of the oncoming downpour touched the bridge of his nose. He was in for a shower, and he still had another two miles to go. Oh, what the hell, a little rain never hurt nobody. Pulling his hood roughly over his head, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked faster.

His eyes scanned the scenery around him: the big oak trees hiding the secret within the forest, the autumn leaves scattered randomly on the earth. He could understand why someone like Sarah was breathless upon seeing the view. It was pretty, but he would never admit that to anyone.

He walked up to the graveyard, looking around, feeling rather weird that he had been there earlier to bury his uncle. His eyes continued roaming the landscaped until they focused on a tiny black point in the distance. Curious, he made his way to the point, only to find the female Danvers sitting on the damp ground.

Arwen looked up as she felt him approach, but didn't utter a word. He didn't either, but merely sat down on the ground next to her, as she carelessly pulled the petals off the flowers left at her father's grave.

After moments of silence, Reid decided to break the silence. "It's good to see Caleb get screamed at," referring to the night after Nicky's.

She laughed quietly. "That wasn't even close to screaming. This is screaming." She got up, letting the petals fall from her lap; with one movement, she threw her arms out and screamed as loud as she could.

"Jeez baby girl." Reid pulled her back down to the ground; her black skirt bunched up as she pulled her knees to her chest. She smiled at him, though the smile was a sad one, and then looked back at the grave. "Feel better?" He watched her as she inhaled a couple of times, her hair now dripping, leaving her black mane separated in strands. He watched her stare at her father's grave, rocking backwards and forwards, until she stopped.

"Yeah." She failed to make eye contact with him knowing that he had heard the tiny break in her voice; the one that give her away, as she felt a tear rolled down her porcelain skin.

"You crying?" Reid asked, still looking at her.

She quickly wiped her tears. "No." That was a blatant lie, as drops of tears broke out.

Reid nudged her shoulder, hoping to get her to look at him and failing. She quickly sniffled, and said again more firmly, "I'm not crying."

"And I'm a virgin." She laughed weakly at his sarcastic remark. The rain was getting heavier, and Reid, seeing her shiver slightly, removed his blazer and draped the item over her shoulders. She raised a curious eyebrow at him. "Not a word."

"My lips are sealed." She whispered, nudging him back and smiling to herself, throwing the remaining detached petals at the headstone. The sound of buzzing entered the conversation as Arwen pulled out her mobile, "Hold on, hello?"

"Arwen! I've been trying to get hold of you for days, how you doing?"

"...Good, it's been good to be back you know, seeing everyone and everything again." Arwen glanced over at Reid, watching him pulled grass and mud off the ground with his partially covered  
gloved hands.

"When was the funeral?"She gulped before answering, brushing aside a strand of hair.

"Today." It was barely a whisper.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She could hear her boyfriend exhale loudly and her insides fluttered slightly when she pictured him at this moment, his face etched with concern that her made just want to hug him forever, "Jeez, Arwen...you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, nothing vodka won't solve Dane." She laughed weakly, as did Reid who made eye contact with her, and chuckled.

Dane laughed too, "Be careful, somehow all my girlfriends turn out to be lightweights." She laughed, trust her boyfriend to be the one to lighten the mood.

"All your girlfriends?" She asked playfully, drumming her fingers on the muddy ground. "How many do you have exactly?"

"Too many to count on my fingers. But it's a common feature in them; it's the easier way to get some action." She grinned, and turned to see Reid watching her carefully.He listened to their conversation; something about Reece puking over his crush, and the normal couple talk, "I miss you". The things you hear Caleb and Pogue telling their girlfriends. The sort that made him gag. He looked at the headstone of the new resident of the graveyard.

Mr. Danvers died at the age of forty four. It wasn't until now that Reid realised how young the old man was. It was quite an oxymoron. He barely got to see his children grow up. He never saw his wife; never witnessed the suffering his loved ones endured because of his thoughtless actions. Caleb rarely talked about his father. It was taboo in itself. It was Mrs. Danvers who did the talking, usually out of her drunken mind, repeating the beautiful memories the two used to have, sometimes a little too explicit. From that he had gathered that Mr. Danvers never actually used his powers until after Arwen was born. He remember stories his father used to tell him about how Mr. Danvers was always the "safe one", pretty much like Caleb now; like father, like son.

What went wrong?

Truth be told, although the death had somewhat unnerved him, it definitely wasn't going to stop him using. Firstly because his ascension was a good few months away, and secondly, he knew he had more self-control. Unlike Caleb, who saw the power as a curse, Reid embraced it. It was a gift.

A special gift.

"Uh huh, I'll see you in two days then. Bye." She pocketed the mobile, and turned to Reid. "Sorry about that. Erm, is it okay if I stay at the dorms with you and Tyler?" She asked, raising to her feet and looking at the patches of mud on her skirt.She didn't need to give an explanation. Reid nodded, "Boyfriend?" He gestured to her mobile. He knew of course.

"Yeah." He noticed the happy smile on her face.

"How long?"

"Two years and..." She followed his footsteps leading to the exit, slipping her arms into the sleeves of the blazer.

"And you're still a virgin!" Reid spluttered.

For the first time today she laughed whole-heartedly. "Surprisingly, yes." Reid didn't understand at all, and he wasn't going to ask either. But how could anyone in his or her right mind go on for two years without sex? Sex was a... necessity. Two whole years without sex. Sans sex. No doubt her boyfriend was thanking the skies for masturbation.

The rain had finally dropped to a mild drizzle as they both headed out the cemetery, and Reid noticed Arwen limping slightly. "Hop on." He answered her curious look, with a simple gesture for her to jump on his back, and she happily took the offer; she hated blisters.

Reid was thankful that she was a tiny little thing, because he didn't know how he could've carried her back to the dorms, if she hadn't been. "People tell me you're a selfish git, but here you are carrying a damsel in distress."

"Well don't tell anyone I turned soft."

"Don't tell anyone I cried."

"Deal." He replied back, as he trugged through the streets of Ispwich, with Arwen on his back.

* * *

Reid and Tyler had done a good job for the past seven hours entertaining Arwen, playing childish pranks on Aaron and running around the school grounds like crazy maniacs; all were her ideas of course, so really she was entertaining herself.

And here they were, walking back to the room after a fun ride across Ipswich at midnight. Arwen was giggling crazily; hand over her mouth to stifle the noise, because Reid had managed to stack it up the stairs, whilst Reid was not looking amused.

Opening the door, Arwen ran into the room and collapsed onto a bed. "Sleep is my friend." She closed her eyes, and just breathed, taking in the events of today, only to be interrupted by a voice.

"Off my bed, baby girl." She opened her eyes and propped up on her elbows, and playful smile hanging on her lips.

"Wow, that's a first." Tyler laughed too, since it was very true.

"Funny, now scram." Reid however was not amused. He was tired, wet and…that was all his excuses for an irritable manner. But he liked his bed.

"No." Arwen lay there defiantly refusing to budge, at first to play with him.

"I'm not going to ask again…get off my bed."

"No." Clearly irritated with her lack of co-operation, Reid roughly shoved her off his bed, and lay down on it. "Ow, what's your problem?"

"My problem is that you were in MY bed."

"You are so…rude." Rude, was that all she could come up with; she could've killed herself for coming up with something so feeble. No, she could've come up with a few more words, but girls shouldn't say such things, and she needed to rid her habit of cursing too much

Reid scoffed. "Is that all you can come up with?" She looked up at the blonde boy, who was currently lying in the same position that she had been in a few seconds ago. Gosh, he really annoyed her sometimes; how one minute he was…not actually nice, but different, and then next he was a complete fuck. Fuck, she just swore. When she read about Geminis with spilt personalities, she hadn't expected it to be true. But no way was she going to let him have the last say in this? Watching the boy closing his eyes, she quietly grabbed one of Reid's shirts on the floor, twisted it, and WHAM! She whipped his stomach.

"Fuck! Ow! What the fucks are you doing? You want me dead or something?" He kept crying out as she continually whacked him with his own shirt. "Shit!" He managed to dodge the aim heading for his head as he quickly stood up, grabbing hold one end of the weapon. She only stopped thrashing around when Tyler caught her between his arms. "What the hell was that for?" He asked, slightly breathless, as Arwen was inhaling quickly, and running her hands through her hair.

"Nothing." She adjusted herself, and walked to the other side of the room, where three beanbags were, perfectly suitably for a temporary bed.

"You can sleep in my bed, Arwen." Tyler offered, but she refused and went to settle herself on the beanbags. The two boys looked at each other; Reid was about to say something, but Tyler shook his head, and they both nodded and got ready for bed, all the time, she was laying there completely still.

* * *

He woke up around four, needing something to hydrate his mouth, only to find her missing. He looked around the room to see if she had moved, but there was no sign of her. He moved quickly and put a shirt and jeans on, being careful as to not disturb his roommate, who was sleeping pretty soundly.

He looked out the window; in the moonlight he just about made out her figure on the front lawn of Spenser's dormitories. What is she doing out there? Grabbing a jacket off the floor, he hurriedly made his way down the halls and into the moonlight, as quietly as possible, into the open air of Ipswich.

He made his way to her quickly, trying to be discreet as to not surprise her. Unfortunately she heard, and turned round. "Oh, it's you."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." She didn't laugh, which made him even more nervous about approaching her. Deciding to be brave about it, he sat down on the lawn next to her. "Hey, you okay? Normal people don't exactly sit outside at four in the morning."

"We're not exactly normal are we?" He laughed quietly, agreeing. He looked at her, while she was looking up at the sky.

"What are you thinking?"

"Him." It was little whisper, but enough for him to understand. "He always told me look at the stars if I ever needed him, do you think he's one of those stars up there?" She asked pointing up at the sky.

"I don't know Arwen, but I know that he was the best father that you could've had and he loved you a lot."

"I feel so guilty…I should've came back every time she asked me to." She was twiddling her fingers together, trying to find something to pass the time. "I'm not mad at her, just at myself for not being able to see him one more time."

"Don't say that, come here." He pulled her in with his arm, her head rested on his shoulder. She could feel his chest moving up and down with every breath.

No one said anything for a couple of minutes. "I miss him so much, Tyler. I really do." Tears of saline rolled down her cheekbone as the moon illuminated Ipswich. He held her close, a comforting hand offering relief, as her body shook and released the tension from today's events, and kissed the top of her head.

"I know, I know."

* * *

I like reviews!

Madeleine


	8. Something Wicked

It's been too long. I had a dream, and figured I needed to write it down.

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone.

* * *

Chapter 8: Something Wicked

"Caleb?" I whispered, trudging through the dark hole. I could hear the faint rustle of the leaves as the cold wind blew. Where am I?

I called out for my brother once more, only to hear my voice echo through the forest. At least I thought it was a forest; it bared a vogue resemblance to my childhood memories.

Leaping of the tyre swing into the lake; water fights in the open field, screaming loudly as Reid and Pogue chased after me with sparklers. I was definitely in Ipswich. Strange, I thought I flew back to England.

The smell of wet earth combined with the sound of the wind gave it away now. But why was I here? Why was I calling Caleb?

I pushed aside branches and stumbled into the open. The forest was so dark compared to the field; the full moon illuminating the open land, its rays hitting a building in the middle of nowhere.

"Putnam Barn…" The name of the famous colony was barely a whisper. I wrapped my bare arms around me as the wind got colder. I could hear voices in the background. I turned, looking across the open. Speckles of orange scattered in the trees and bushes as the sounds got louder and louder every second.

"There she is!"

"The witch!"

"The Devil's spawn, GET HER!"

In a spilt second, the herd of contrasting orange were flocking towards me. Abuse hurled directly to me. But why? I was no witch. Why was I not running?

Spilt seconds later, and my feet were carrying my body across the plain, the protests following closely behind. Jeers and abuse shouted over the harsh whip of the wind. I couldn't even hear it, my head was pounding, my heart jumping as I ran and ran as fast as possibly.

"BURN HER!"

I turned round to see how close they were. Too close, as I was shoved onto the cold ground and a sack covered my head.

"We've got the witch!" The people began chanting burn her burn her.

"Please…" my voice croaked. No one could hear.

The next thing I knew, I was being fastened onto a pole. My head still encased in a sack. I could hear the excitement in their voices. They were throwing food; I could smell rotten eggs and tomatoes.

"Order please!" The sound of a wooden hammer being struck silenced the place. The sack covering my face was taken off; the cheers echoing vibrating in my eardrum. My face could not recognise these people, who were they? "SILENCE!" I turned my head as well as I could; given the binds on me to the judge dressed in black. "We are here today to witness the trial of Arwen Danvers, suspected of witchcraft and the worship of the Devil."

"She deserves to die!" A middle aged woman screamed.

"That's enough now, let the prosecution begin. Do we have our first witness?"

"Putnam Barn…" I mumbled. I was in Putnam Barn; the wooden structure was exactly the same as my childhood memories only more refined.

"Yes sire, I am your first witness." My mind couldn't focus on these ridiculous accusations. Animal blood and bones found in precious stone bags; apples with the devil's mark carved in it and mysterious illnesses on those I had apparently had disputes with.

"No. No!" The full barn stared at me. "You're wrong, I haven't done anything. I'm innocent." Angry screams filled the air, until laughter abruptly stopped the noise.

"My, my, Arwen. I applaud you." The stranger clapped, walking slowly into view.

I gasped. "You. I've seen you before…" His light brown hair and that smirk on his face all seemed too familiar. I'd seen him in a dream; how could I forget those hazel eyes? He was the person in my vision at my father's funeral, the one tied to a pole, something about the transfer of power. What was his name?

"Is there any reason for your interruption, stranger?" The judge sounded impatient.

"Most certainly, judge. Unlike the meaningless stories that your people have provided, I know that Arwen Danvers is worshiping the Devil. You see, on the full moon gone, as I was wandering through the empty streets, I happened to see a poor girl in distress lying in the open field. I, of course being a gentleman, offered my help, but she refused."

"Get on with it!"

"Patience is a virtue." He smirked knowingly, staring at me. "She told me to leave her alone and ran into the forest. She was pretty slight thing, long black hair standing out so violently against the beige lace attire she wore. I was curious. She could've been injured or worse, taken advantaged of. I followed, as quietly as I could, though I doubt she would've have noticed if I had not. Her focus seemed to be getting into the forest no matter what."

"By the time she reached the open field overlooking the sea, she could barely walk. But I hid under the trees away from the full moon and waited." He paused, maybe for dramatic effect.

"What happened mister?" My eyes darted to a little girl.

"I saw the most beautiful thing. A girl levitating into the night sky, and the heavens opening up, only to torture the girl with bright sparks from the sky. She was screaming in pain."

"Did you not help?"

"No, again I waited. Little one, like I say, patience is a virtue. If you wait you will find the most wonderful things that truly make the world an incredible mystery. She was back on the ground, heaving and panting. I decided to use the time to reveal myself. She was so distracted by her pain that she could not hear me approach her from behind. And when she finally did, she turned around. For her, it was the biggest mistake to make. But for me, it was nothing I had ever encountered before."

"Her eyes were black as night."

Gasps ran through the barn, shocked by the revelation. "What is your name?" The judge asked.

"Collins, Chase Collins."

"Chase…" I whispered.

"And the girl with black eyes was…" He scanned across the barn, finally stopping at me. His lips curled. He pointed. No, no he had it all wrong. "Arwen Danvers."

Cheers erupted. And the judge spoke the words I dreaded. "Arwen Danvers you have been found guilty of witchcraft and the worship of the Devil. You will be burned for your sins!" He signalled for the men beside me to light the straw surrounding me.

"NO! NO! Let me go! I'm innocent." I struggled against the pole, tears streaming down my cheeks. I screamed my pleas against the vicious cheers. "LET ME GO! CHASE!"

He stood there watching as the flames shot up. His smirk never faltered and his eyes reflected the blaze. "Chase…" I choked. "Chase…" The heat was too much, I couldn't breathe. I looked down to see my dress catch fire. I screamed. No!

-------

"So I was thinking we should go shopping for dresses this weekend." Kate suggested, as the two couples sat at their usual table at Nicky's.

"Dresses? For what?" Sarah asked. Pogue and Caleb laughed. Sarah was still unaccustomed to the lively social life that many of the students; and the financial cost of it all.

"Yule Ball" Kate replied casually. "It's early, but they'll be cheaper now, and no one will have the same dress."

"As long as it's not green, yellow or pink." Pogue said seriously as he leant in to kiss her cheek.

"Come on baby, you looked great in that pink shirt! Didn't he, Sarah?" Sarah nodded cheerfully, and the two girls laughed.

"Just show everyone, why don't you?"

"I already have. Mom thought you looked 'absolutely adorable'."

Pogue groaned, causing the other three to laugh aloud. "Sorry, I'm going to have to take this." Caleb excused himself from the group and headed out to the back of Nicky's.

"Arwen, is something wrong?" He glanced at his watch. "It's about 3 in the morning there."

"Caleb, you have to help me." Her raspy voice echoed in his ear.

"My eyes…they're black as the night."

* * *

Hope you review.

Madeleine


End file.
